In The Coffee Shop
by alyssialui
Summary: Katie runs into Marcus in a Muggle coffee shop. First Katie/Marcus.


_A/N: Katie runs into Marcus in a Muggle coffee shop. First Katie/Marcus. Since it's so short, this may become a two-shot, but for now just accept it as a one-shot._

_Submission for:_

_**Duelling Club Competition: **Round 1: Pairing - Katie Bell/Marcus Flint_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Angelina Weasley_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Katie had been walking through Muggle London all day looking for a gift for her friend Angelina's anniversary. Katie couldn't believe that she and George had been married for a year now. They were going to have a party this weekend and Katie didn't want to go empty-handed. What kind of best friend would she be then?<p>

But after a few hours, she was getting a bit hungry. Her stomach actually growled at the thought, causing her to giggle. She could stop her shopping to get a quick bite to eat.

She quickly paid for a scone and a coffee before picking up her order from the friendly worker behind the counter. She was turning towards the exit when she ran straight into another customer, her coffee spilling down the front of her shirt.

"Aah!" she screamed, as the hot liquid scalded her sensitive flesh under her blouse.

"What where you're going, you b-" a voice above her raged but then he stopped suddenly.

Katie looked up, her eyes blazing, ready to defend herself but her words died in her throat as well.

"Bell?" the man asked as his eyes squinted slightly.

Katie just narrowed her eyes and said, "Flint! You oaf! Look what you've done!"

He shook his head and then he flared just like her, "Me? You turned into me. I was standing in line."

She let out a frustrated noise in her throat as she fanned the blouse in front of her. Most of the pain had already dissipated as the air-conditioned shop had cooled the coffee, though the wet shirt felt very uncomfortable on her burnt skin.

"What are you doing here, anyway? I would think someone like you wouldn't be caught dead in Muggle London," she mocked.

He chuckled and said, "I'm hungry, just like you are, Bell."

He then made to grab for the scone in her hand but she pulled it out of reach. "I'm sure you can afford to get your own, Flint. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get far away from you."

She made to leave but he placed a hand on her arm. "What's the rush to get away from me all of a sudden?" he asked with a wide smile.

Her mouth opened. All of a sudden? Katie had wanted to get away from the boy since she first met him. He was about four years older than her when she first saw him on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He had a heavy brow which was always knitted in disgust when directed to her and her friends. His comments were derogatory and scornful and he never wasted a chance to tell her just how lowly her blood was to her.

She looked at him now though. His hair was just as coiffed as it was at Hogwarts, but didn't seem as pretentious now as it fell just slightly over his eyes. His brow was still heavy but was definitely more attractive when it wasn't knotted. And right now, there was no disgust in his words, tone or his expression. He had actually even called her by her name, her last name anyway.

"Bell?" he asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Are you still in there?"

Katie shook her head and said, "You and me haven't had the best history, Flint. And you don't particularly like me either."

He smiled and Katie noticed his teeth also weren't as bad as she remembered, "I didn't particularly hate you before either, Bell."

She rolled her eyes, "You could have fooled me. I can remember I few choice words you used to saw to me and my friends."

He actually looked ashamed now and Katie would have gasped if she wasn't taught how rude that was. "A lot has changed, Bell. I don't want to be that person anymore." He then reached out and took her hand (the one without the scone) and said, "Allow me to buy you back your coffee and I'll explain everything."

Katie just studied the man before her. The old Flint would never be ashamed about anything. The old Flint wouldn't buy her back a coffee he didn't spill. He had definitely changed.

Katie could hear him out. She nodded warily and said, "Fine, Flint. I'll be sitting at that table over there. Get me a decaf with three sugars and two creams."


End file.
